


Your Heart's Desire

by Bam4Me



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: (Peter spends the maority of his time in his full shift form and Stiles treats him like a puppy, BAMF Claudia Stilinski, Bottom!Stiles, But thats pretty much it, I MESSED WITH AGES IN THIS FIC MOST PEOPLE ARE NOT THE RIGHT AGE, Knotting, M/M, Puppy Play, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexually Dominant Peter, Werewolves arent exactly known, but Peter likes that so it's okay), but its pretty much a beacon hills open secret, he likes being a good pup for Stiles otherwise, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like this was supposed to be his life. Apparently though, when you go on a mass murder spree on accident, to servants of Heaven, you pretty much forfeit the right to choose after that.</p>
<p>Basically, Peter Hale did not sign up for this bullshit.</p>
<p>In which Peter Hale is the Hairy Dogfather that Stiles Stilinski never thought he'd have, and charged with the duty of finding Stiles a boyfriend. Stiles personally doesn't want a boyfriend. He does want a dog though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hairy Dogfather

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS GONNA TYPE THIS ENTIRE THING OUT AND POST IT AS A ONE SHOT BUT AFTER LEAVING IT ALONE FOR A WHILE I REALIZED THAT WAS A BAD IDEA BECAUSE THEN I WOULD RUSH THROUGH TYPING IT AND IT WOULDN'T BE AS FULL AS I WANT IT TO BE AND IT MIGHT NOT BE UP TO MY OWN WRITING STANDARDS, SO I'M POSTING THIS AS A TON OF DIFFERENT CHAPTERS!!!!!!!! The story DOES have a set storyline though, so even if it goes a HELLA long time without being updated, I AM gonna finish it.
> 
> Also, just to clarify, Peter is currently running around playing fairy godmother to a bunch of assholes as a punishment, and his CURRENT assignment is to find Stiles a boyfriend.
> 
> Also, he doesn't NOT want to see Talia, he misses his alpha like CRAZY, but he's scared of what might happen if he gets tempted away from his assignment to go hide with his pack.
> 
> Also, Peter Hale is the bestest little pup in the whole wide world, and he's a very GOOD BOY. He needs snuggles. Also, Stiles loves him.

_ “Ugh, fuck, this is shit, why is this even happening-” _

 

_ “Peter.” _

 

_ “I mean, I don’t deserve this, I didn’t even really kill anyone! They were immortals! They came back!” _

 

_ “Peter!” _

 

_ The angry looking man clamped his mouth shut, still attempting to get off the floor with what felt like the small amount of strength he had left. His head was spinning, like it always did after he finished a job, and he was still covered in pig’s blood. _

 

_ He shuddered a little bit. Jesus fuck he hated this job. He couldn’t really help it though, since this was kind of his punishment for committing mass murder in a Tibetan monastery after waking up from a four year coma. _

 

_ God, it’s not like any of the monks even died! Like he said, they were  _ immortal _ and so they all came back like scary bald zombies. God, you  _ really _ can’t blame a guy for freaking out after waking up in another country with people chanting around you. _

 

_ He looked up at the pretty, dark haired woman that always showed up to yell at him after every job he finished. She had a lot of moles, and an upturned nose that made her look a little like a puppy. Peter wasn’t sure why, but every time he looked at her nose, he got a stupid squirmy feeling in his belly, like that was important or something. _

 

_ She always had a smile for him, no matter how ornery he was acting, and looked at him like he was something important. None of the others who he saw here ever looked at him like he was anything more than a bug under their feet. He hated it. He was a  _ wolf _ , and these were merely  _ dead humans _. At least, the pretty woman said they were all dead humans, but he’s not fully sure. _

 

_ He shouldn’t even be able to see into the afterlife, because he was alive, and when he looked around, all he saw was bright blinding golden colours, and it made his head hurt, so he tried not to look too much. _

 

_ But her… she was nice to look at. Though, she was looking at him now, studying him intently, and a little sadly. _

 

_ She waved her hand over him, and the blood and grime of three days spent in an underground doomsday bunker vanished, making him sigh in relief at finally being clean. _

 

_ She was sitting back on something, but Peter couldn’t for the life of him, tell what. It was bright and painful to look at. Hell, maybe she was sitting on the world’s largest diamond, he had no way of telling. _

 

_ She smiled at him finally, and Peter moved just enough that he could pulling his aching legs out from underneath him, moving so he was sitting in a slightly less dignified, but much more comfortable, sprawl. He cocked his head to the side, and looked right back at her. _

 

_ “What’s my next job?” _

 

_ She thought about that. “There’s a boy… he’s in college now, lives alone with his father, getting his degree in ancient mythology… he feels dread though. A deep dread in his heart… he’s lonely.” _

 

_ Peter frowned, “You… want me to find him a friend?” _

 

_ She thought that over for a second, before shaking her head, “No, he doesn’t want a friend, he wants someone he can spend the rest of his life with. He wants someone that’s meant for him… and only him.” _

 

_ Peter looked away, towards a blurry outline of what he thought might be a rock. “So what, am I supposed to  _ sniff _ him out his fucking soulmate with my magic werewolf nose? You know that’s not how it works.” _

 

_ The woman gave him a narrowed eyed look, glaring just a little. “Hush, you. No, I just want you to listen to what he wants and try to fulfill it as best you can. Everything will work itself out, trust me.” _

 

_ Peter frowned, feeling a knot forming in his throat. He really wanted to say that he would never trust her… but that’s the thing. He did. “It’s kind of an open ended job in terms of what he needs.” _

 

_ She nodded, “Yes, but this is your last job. No more taking orders, we want to see how you do on your own. See what you’ve learned.” _

 

_ Peter rolled his eyes, he didn’t like the sound of that. He paused though, counting the days in his head again. “Wait… I have an entire  _ year _ left on this. You said my punishment lasts for five years, I’ve barely been here four.” _

 

_ Claudia nodded, “Well… I guess that was said. But, this is your last job.” _

 

_ Peter smirked a little now. He liked the sound of that. “Okay, lay it on me.” _

 

_ The last thing he saw before the tingling magic spread over his limbs like a weird mist, was her smiling face. _

 

_ He couldn’t help but think he’d miss it. _

 

_ *** _

 

The first thing Peter saw upon waking up, was a him. Of course it was  _ him _ , because the angel -at least, he thought she was an angel- always made it so the first person he’d see upon waking would be who he needed to help.

 

But damn, she didn’t say he looked like this.

 

He had such big brown eyes, and a pupish upturned nose, that seemed familiar for reasons that Peter couldn’t currently remember, and moles that gave him the same feeling.

 

He was pretty. And perfect.

 

And he looked worried.

 

“Hey, are you okay? Do you need me to call 911? I can if you need.”

 

Peter tried for a second to say something, realizing that he was laying in a deep grass, and staring up at the man stupidly. He blinked a few more times before stutter out -and god, didn’t that make him feel shameful and pissy, Peter Hale didn’t  _ stutter _ , and he certainly didn’t run around playing Fairy Godmother for a bunch of ungrateful assholes. Oh how the years have changed him.- “I… where am I?”

 

The man’s eyes went wide and immediately fearful. “Uh, you don’t know where you are? Fuck, bro, how hard did that ball hit you?”

 

Peter frowned, giving the boy an odd look. He had no fucking clue what he was on about. “Um… I’m not sure? Where am I?”

 

The man pulled out his phone, before rethinking it and reaching out to help Peter sit up. Peter did, slowly, the fog of heavy limbs of limbo weighing him down still, but able to mostly get up with the man’s help. “We’re out near Miller’s Pond, north side of town.”

 

Peter frowned, shaking his head a little, about to say that he had no idea where that was, before his eyes went big. “That’s… Beacon Hills?”

 

The man nodded, looking concerned as he slowly started helping Peter up off the ground. Peter stumbled up, half leaning against the man.

 

He wished he could just fucking transform into his dog form already, but he didn’t want to scare him off. He wasn’t exactly used to doing most of these jobs in humanoid form, since his animal form was so much stronger and easier to work with, but some of them he had to be human for.

 

Those ones always left him feeling naked, like he wasn’t wearing nearly enough.

 

He felt naked right then.

 

And a little bit sick actually.

 

And… fuck, did he  _ actually _ get hit in the head with something? Jesus fuck, it almost always put him out for an entire day after getting a new job, coming back out of limbo really knocked you on your ass, and it made his healing abilities almost impossible to work unless he was dying, but fuck, did he  _ actually _ have to get socked upside the head with a hard object?

 

Fuck.

 

The man looked at him with concern. “Hey, you think you can walk a bit? I’m parked not too far off from here, I’ll give you a ride to the ER.”

 

“You don’t have to-”

 

“But I will. Also, I actually kind of do. It’s morally irresponsible to leave you here in this state.”

 

Peter frowned. “You still don’t  _ have  _ to-”

 

“If you die out here, and I didn’t do anything to help, I could possibly be brought up on charges of negligent homicide. I don’t want that, so start walking.”

 

Peter  _ really _ doubted he’d die out here, but he wanted the man to shut up, so he clumsily let him act as a crutch for Peter to get to his car.

 

This job  _ sucks _ .

 

***

 

Apparently, Peter’s brain had decided now was the perfect time for a nap, since the next time he opened up his eyes, he was looking at the face of a very… familiar man… fuck.

 

John looked between Stiles and Peter, who was still laying on the hospital bed, and then back to Melissa, who seemed to be both frantic and confused in turns.

 

Of course, that’s the kind of thing you tend to feel, when a missing coma patient just fucking  _ shows up _ in the middle of a clearing.

 

So, of course, when Peter Hale, the missing coma patient that had disappeared from New York four years ago after his family had moved him there after the Hale house fire, just  _ showed up _ , the sheriff had been called.

 

Peter couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out why he looked so  _ damn familiar _ .

 

Then again, he thinks four years of sleep, and another four of running around for heaven like a chicken with it’s head cut off, had really messed with his brain a little.

 

“Hello, Peter.”

 

He looked up at the sheriff with a wary eye. “Hhhm.”

 

It wasn’t really a word, but Peter honestly just wanted to transform so he  _ didn’t _ have to talk, and wasn’t expected to. Peter tried sitting up best as he could, which was much more than he could sit up earlier that day. Which is good.

 

John look a little lost for a few seconds, before pushing on anyways. “We’ve contacted your pack.”

 

Peter’s eyes zeroed in on him fast, and John cringed. “You can’t… no.” He didn’t even know what to say about that. He didn’t like this whole ‘no rules’ thing, because he was failing, and this was  _ not _ supposed to be how his last job went, and nothing made sense now, and he wanted to curl up in a little ball and whine. He wanted to whine like a pup who didn’t know which direction was home, and he wanted to whine and cry like a scared wolf until his alpha finally came back for him like she should he done  _ four years ago _ .

 

Stiles was sitting on one of the chairs on the side of the bed Peter was now facing, and frowned. “You don’t want to go back to your pack?”

 

Peter looked down a little bit, and if he’d been in full form, he’d be a whining mess right now.

 

He wanted his pack. He wanted them  _ so _ bad. He  _ needed _ his alpha right now, and he missed his family so bad, that sometimes it  _ hurt _ him like nothing else.

 

But he couldn’t go back to them. He couldn’t let them take him back to New York.

 

If they showed up again, it would just make things harder for him.

 

He looked back down at the stark white bed sheets, not knowing what to say.

 

Fuck. He was fucked.

 

***

 

“I don’t understand why he doesn’t want his pack here.”

 

John had moved them all out of the room after Peter had fallen asleep again, not really tired anymore, but just not knowing what else he could do with himself, but he kept looking into the small window on the hospital room, an eyebrow up.

 

Stiles shrugged, “Maybe it’s the same reason he left his pack in the first place.”

 

Melissa looked at Stiles with wide eyes, “From what I’ve garnered from the Hale pack, they took him out of the country to see if healers could possibly wake him up, and he woke, and disappeared right away.”

 

Stiles nodded, “Yes, but  _ why _ did he disappear?”

 

She shrugged, “No one knows.”

 

Stiles frowned. “He said he’s been mainly in his full form for the last five years, maybe he’s not thinking enough like a human to tell us.”

 

They didn’t even realize it, but they’d just about hit the mark straight on.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Peter let out a low growl, backing himself further up under the hospital bed while he gave Derek and Talia a warning growl.

 

Talia looked honestly shocked at her little brother’s angry tone. And she  _ knew _ this was her little brother, she’d know that scent anywhere. Derek let out a desperate whimper next to her, and her heart clenched. She knew that before the fire had happened, before their pack had been driven from Beacon Hills, Derek and Peter had been almost inseparable from each other. You could have almost always found one with the other, and Derek just about never left his uncle’s side while he’d been sleeping.

 

She honestly didn’t know what changed. She didn’t know why he’d run in the first place, and she didn’t know why he seemed to still be running even now.

 

“He’s been like that since I brought him in.”

 

Talia looked back at the doorway. Stiles, the druid boy who’d taken him in, was there, leaning against the door frame with a nervous look about him. His eyes were on the space under the bed where Peter was still hiding, and he looked upset. “Do you know why?”

 

Stiles shrugged, “He said he’s spent the last four years mostly in this form. Maybe he feels nervous outside of it. All I know is I came in the day after I brought him in, and he was transformed and refusing to change back. They had to bring in Deaton to look after him to make sure he was healthy.”

 

Derek was crouched down next to the bed, trying to coax the oversized wolf out from underneath it. Peter was a big sized wolf, and his fur was a dark brown like his hair had been, and his eyes were so big and expressive that Stiles felt a little like he was getting sucked into them every time that Peter looked at him, desperate for something, but Stiles wasn’t sure what.

 

Stiles came into the room, his own chest feeling tight as he watched Talia and Derek try and fail to get him to interact with them. He knelt down next to the bed, and Peter’s face relaxed, no longer growling at his nephew, but big eyes locked on Stiles’ looking desperate. Stiles reached out with a small click of his tongue, trying to get close enough to pet a few fingers along Peter’s muzzle. “Come on, Peter, it’s just your sister and nephew. I’m sure they missed you like crazy while you were gone. They just want to see you and make sure you’re okay.”

 

Peter whined, high in his throat, a heartbreaking sound, and started inching out from under the bed. But he didn’t move towards Derek, still afraid that if he got too close to his pack, he wouldn’t be able to hold back from leaving with them. He needed to remember his assignment, and not get distracted from it. He pushed his muzzle into Stiles’ neck, surprising everyone, and let out another high pitched whine, pawing at Stiles’ hand until the mole covered man started petting at his ears again.

 

Talia made a considering noise behind them, and Derek and Stiles looked up at her. She got down on her knees on the floor with them, reaching out to pet Peter’s head right next to Stiles’ fingers. “Peter, baby brother, are you afraid we’re going to make you leave Beacon Hills? I know, you never would have wanted to leave at all if you’d been awake to argue, but I’m not going to force you away from the town…”

 

She trailed off, not wanting to add ‘and the boy you’re obviously so attached to’ to the end of that in case she was wrong. If Peter wanted to stay because he likes someone here, she wasn’t going to stop him.

 

Peter pulled his face back a little, giving her a considering look, before moving to look at Derek. He whined again before burying his face in Stiles’ neck again, just to make sure they were clear on one thing; he wasn’t leaving Stiles.

 

Not till he was finished with his assignment at least.

 

He just wanted to get this over and done with already.

 

***

 

“You know, I’m not sure what it is with you wolves, but I  _ do _ have a front door, you know.”

 

Peter glared at the teenager, smoothly sliding in the room through the open window before taking a seat on Stiles’ bed. Stiles was sitting at a desk, finishing typing something up on a document. “I don’t have long before Derek and Talia start getting antsy about me leaving again. We need to talk.”

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh,  _ now _ you want to talk? This should be good.”

 

Peter let out a low growl, pulling his legs up so he was sitting cross legged on Stiles’ bed. “I was sent back to Beacon Hills for a reason.”

 

Stiles looked like he was about to snark back at him, before his face froze. “Sent back? By whom?”

 

Peter shrugged, “I’ve no fucking clue, alright? I just know that I’m supposed to help you out. It’s part of my punishment for killing a bunch of monks.”

 

Stiles looked horrified, “I’m not even sure where to begin with this one. Okay, why’d you murder monks?”

 

Peter shrugged again, looking unconcerned. “I woke up from a four year coma to a bunch of people chanting around me. I was confused. It was an accident. They didn’t even die though, they were immortal, I think I just pissed them off a little.”

 

Stiles slowly lifted both hands to his face so he could scrub at his eyes, looking  _ so _ completely done right now. “Oh fuck. Alright, alright, why do you need to help me out?”

 

Peter sighed, looking away, “Because that’s a part of my punishment. I have to be some stupid sort of fairy godmother towards idiots like you and help them achieve their deepest desires.”

 

Stiles leaned back in the chair, arms crossing over his chest. “What if I tell you, my deepest desire is to get tied up and spanked real good.”

 

Peter looked unimpressed, “I’d tell you, that while I  _ was _ a boy scout, my knot tying skills are a little rusty.”

 

Stiles smirked, “You’re a werewolf, don’t knot tying skills  _ come with the package _ ?”

 

Peter looked away, biting at his lower lip, trying not to laugh, “Well, I cannot admit that wasn’t funny… Seriously though, what’s the wish. Your  _ deepest _ desire or whatever.”

 

Stiles looked him head on for a minute. “I… I don’t want to be alone. I just… I want someone to stay around for once. I mean, there’s Scotty, but he’s off at medical school for the next few years, and when he’s around, he’s constantly fawning over Kira, I barely see him… I just, I want someone for me.”

 

Peter nodded slowly, “Well, not the first time I’ve gotten this request, but these ones are always a little more arduous than others. You know, this isn’t gonna happen overnight. It’s a process.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Listen, okay, I don’t even care if you fulfill it or not. Your alpha and beta agreed to move back to Beacon Hills, right? So… I don’t even give a fuck, take as long as you want, I’d rather you go back to them than help me out. I’m fine on my own here, but you’ve been separated from your pack for  _ so _ long, just spend some time with them. You can fill my request whenever.”

 

Peter blinked a few times, looking shocked. “I… what?”

 

Stiles nodded, “Just spend some time with them. I’m  _ fine _ , but they’ve been missing you for years now, and you missing them just as long. Seriously, family is much more important.”

 

Peter blinked a few more times, getting the sudden urge to put his head between his paws and whimper. He was quite human and couldn’t do that though. He felt a pain in his chest, the tightness he always got when he thought about his pack, and he wasn’t sure why it hurt so much.

 

“I… I’ve never had someone think about that before.”

 

Stiles shrugged, “Well, I’m assuming that no one else has ever actually met your pack, right?”

 

Peter nodded, “No, none of them have.”

 

Stiles’ jaw was tight, “Well, everyone else was given the option of their greatest wish fulfilled, but they never knew the person behind the act. They never knew the pack that had grown up with him, and the people he lived with. They saw a tool. You’re not a tool, Peter.”

 

Peter let out an almost amused laugh, “Well, not the first time I’ve been called a tool.”

 

Stiles smiled a little, shaking his head, “I don’t think you’re a tool, Peter. Go home, and be with your pack again. They need you more than I do.”

 

Peter nodded, getting up and heading back towards the window. He paused at the ledge before going over though. “Uh… thanks.”

 

He slipped through and was gone into the night again, just as quick as he came.

 

Stiles turned back to his desk and started working on his essay again.

 

***

 

Peter hasn’t been back to his human form in three days.

 

See, thing is, as soon as he’d gotten back to Derek and Talia, they had been so worried about him leaving, that he’d shifted form because of the emotional overload they were hitting him with right then.

 

It was tough. He hasn’t seen them in so long, and he’s missed them so  _ so _ much. He’s slept at the foot of Derek’s bed for the past two nights, covering his feet and snuffling against his leg while he drifted off. The first night, he had tried sleeping alone, but Talia had been woken up by whimpering at three in the morning and made him sleep with her for the rest of the night.

 

The Hale house was being rebuilt, but right now it was barely anywhere close to being finished, and so they weren’t moving the entire pack back to town just yet. They were renting a three bedroom house out near the area the pack had once lived in. They wanted to privacy for when Peter wasn’t in his human form.

 

“Come on, Peter, you don’t wanna come out and eat with me and Mom?”

 

Peter made a whimpering noise, burying his nose into one paw and giving Derek big eyes. He knew how to use his eyes to get what he needed from people. Derek had always been pretty useless against his eyes.

 

He’s been a little anxious since Stiles had given him the green light to settle back in with his pack. What if Heaven gets angry? What if he’ll get in trouble and get a longer sentence? He just didn’t know what to do right now.

 

“I think he’s upset because he hasn’t seen Stiles since the accident.”

 

Peter looked up at Talia with sharp eyes, and Derek started getting off the floor, where he’d been kneeling next to the wolf, scratching him behind the ears and trying to convince him to come out from under the coffee table. “Stiles? The man who found him?”

 

Talia nodded, “Yes, I think he’s the reason Peter wanted to stay. He seems to like him.”

 

She was giving Derek a meaningful look, and Peter felt just the slightest bit irritated that he had  _ no idea _ what they were talking about. Yeah, he stayed here for Stiles, but only cause he had a ob to finish! Derek and her were looking at each other like it was something significant though. Peter felt a growl building up low in the back of his throat, and Talia turned at the noise, bending over to scratch that same -amazing- place that Derek had been just a bit before.

 

“Calm down, pup, we don’t mean anything against him. If you think he’s your mate, that’s fine, we’ll stay here for you two to figure things out, I just want you happy and safe again.”

 

Peter turned his nose into her palm, deciding not to react at all to her calling Stiles his ‘mate’.

 

That’s not true. He just wants to get this punishment over and done with so he can finally just bask in being back with his pack once more. 

 

If they thought Stiles was his mate though, they’d let him stay, right? Yeah, right…

 

He felt a bit of his previous anxiety lift a little, finally feeling like this damned punishment had an actual end to it that he could get to. His tail waged just a little at the thought.

 

Finally, he felt like he could breath again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOOOOOOOOOOOLD you guys, I haven't abandoned this fic, and I have not, I still have a plan for this fic, beginning to end, it's only that after leaving the Teen Wolf fandom for the most part (at least, I def don't watch the show anymore) I rarely have the drive for writing too much TW stuff anymore. Ugh, but no, I have not abandoned this fic, I am still eagerly planning it and writing whenever I feel like it.

Stiles wasn’t all that surprised when he came home from a class at the college, and found an overgrown wolf lounging on his bed in the sunlight, nosing through his sheets and blankets like he was trying to memorize the scent of them. “Hey, Peter.”

 

The wolf let out a little huff of air, giving him a funny look. Okay, yeah, maybe conversation might not work with a creature who didn’t exactly have a human larynx at the moment. Peter nosed further into the blankets while Stiles went about putting his stuff away and getting out what he needed for homework now. The wolf gave him a little whine when he realized that Stiles wasn’t paying much attention to him. That’s not nice.

 

Stiles gave him an amused look, sitting down in his desk chair. “Well, if you’re so upset, then tell me what you want. I can’t read your mind.”

 

Peter absently thinks that Stiles does a pretty good job of it already, why can’t he just keep going like he is now? He gave a loud, wolfy sigh, and stood up on the bed, jumping off the edge of it, and turning around so he could grab something that was mostly buried under the covers. When he came over to Stiles again, he had a dark red leash between his teeth, and an expectant look in his eyes.

 

Stiles looked surprised. “You… want to go on a walk?”

 

If Peter had been in his human form at the moment, his face would be bright red at the idea of being lead around on a leash -and… maybe partially excited about it, but let’s not talk about that- and he nearly whimpered in embarrassment at the way his tail started wagging at the question. He  _ did _ want to go on a walk, but more importantly, he had a job to do, and he needed to start doing it.

 

He needs some information about the town since he’s left it, if he’s going to try and find Stiles a date, and even more so, he was a little bit nervous about wandering the town alone right now. He could ask Derek or Talia to take him, but if he’s trying to find a date for Stiles, he might as well go straight to the source.

 

He set the leash down in Stiles’ lap, and backed away a few steps, not able to look the human in the eyes. Stiles gave him a little smile, sliding off the chair so he could get a good look at the wolf, and more specifically, the matching collar that was wrapped around his neck. The tags were simple, stating his name as ‘Peter’ and an address to return him to, but Peter had fussed over them for a whole day and a half after Talia had put it on him, preening at how much nicer he looked with his alpha’s mark on him now.

 

He felt proud as a puppy who’s been told he’s a good boy, he’s so happy to have his alpha back right now, it’s not even funny.

 

He tilted his head up a little proud, letting Stiles clip the end of the leash to his collar before the human got back up again.

 

“Alright, we can go out, but you gotta give me a chance to change and eat something first, alright?”

 

Peter nodded, but didn’t once leave the human’s side while Stiles did so, holding the strap of the leash in his mouth while he followed the human around the house.

 

Stiles looked -and smelled- amused, very amused, but when they were standing by the door, he took the leash from the wolf with a grin. “Alright, time to go out. One rule; no running off while I’m holding the leash. You’re stronger than me, and I suspect you weight more, I don’t wanna get dragged.”

 

Peter nodded once to him, and his tail started wagging again when Stiles opened the door for them to go out.

 

***

 

“Peter! Peter goddamnit! I told you not to run off!” Stiles tried for a few seconds to keep up with the wolf before he found himself crashing full force into a body, the both of them sent to the ground under the impact. “Fuck!”

 

He winced when the body below him started letting out some weak groans and Stiles  _ really really _ hoped that he hadn’t knocked the guy out or given him a concussion. “Fuck, fuck, are you okay?”

 

Stiles tried extracting himself off of the larger man below him, and found themselves basically glued together with the leash Stiles had been using a moment ago, and followed the tethered leather back to the source… who was sitting a foot away from them, looking smug as shit and wagging his tail a little. “You are in so much trouble.”

 

Stiles finally pulled back enough to get a good look at the body below him and paused after a glance at his torso. “Danny?”

 

Danny let out another little groan, moving to help the two of them get untangled. He was dressed like he’d been running, which makes sense cause the two of them had hit pretty hard.

 

“Why do you know who I am because of looking at my  _ chest _ , Stilinski?”

 

Stiles let out a snort, squirming in place so he could wriggle out from under a leather cord that was trying to strangle him. “Shows how much you know, back in high school, I was chest height, and you were hot. I memorized.”   
  


“That’s so creepy, why are you walking a dog?” Danny was nearly free other than their legs and moved to help Stiles sit back so he could get them untangled without breaking one of them, and caught a good look at Peter. “Holy shit, is that Peter Hale? Why are you walking a werewolf, and why’d he try to kill us?”

 

Stiles finally got out of the leash and helped Danny get out of the rest, before moving to help the bigger guy stand. “Uh… you weren’t supposed to know he was a werewolf.”

 

Danny gave him a withering look. “You know what, on second thought, after remembering the bulk of our interactions in high school usually involving something entirely embarrassing for you, I actually don’t want to know. For all I know, this is a kinky thing for you, and I don’t wanna hear it right now.”

 

Stiles nodded, deciding not to argue that one. Most people couldn’t handle a conversation with him on a good day, and getting tackled on the concrete in the park usually does not count as a good day. “Too early for my shit, got it.”

 

Danny let out a little snort, and rolled his eyes at the smaller man, starting to walk the other way. “Nah, it’s  _ never _ time for your shit, Stilinski. You’re a great kid, but let me love your from a distance, or I’ll strangle you from up close.”

 

Stiles nodded. That sounded reasonable to him. “Kay. Have fun limping home. At least I get to say I made  _ someone _ limp.”

 

Danny ignored him, indeed, limping his way out of the park. Stiles felt bad for the guy. He’s like, human, right? Crap, that was gonna sting a while. He’d have offered to heal it for the guy, but Danny probably didn’t want that from him right now.

 

He turned to look back down at the wolf, and knelt down next to Peter on the ground. “Are you freaking serious right now? Try to tie us together with a leash like some shitty rom com you watched at three in the morning? You know that shit doesn’t work in real life, right?”

 

Peter looked a little contrite at the light scolding, whimpering and leaning down to lay on his paws. He let out a few more little whimpers till Stiles’ dropped the annoyed face, shoulders dropping and leaning in to pet at his soft fur. “Alright alright, quit looking at me like that. Maybe, next time, if you want me to chat a guy up just poke at me a little and nudge me in the direction. Bruising his body did not enamour him to me on this day. You’re cute, but your methods are horrible.”

 

Peter really needed to rethink his strategy. His expertise in this area was actually pretty limited to getting people to live their greatest fantasies and helping them find their lost family members - and let me tell you, those ones stung the most.

 

He wagged his tail once though, when Stiles tugged on his collar to get him back up, eagerly moving to push his nose in Stiles’ palm, trying to get Stiles to pet at his head again. Stiles let out a little laugh and gave him the scratches like asked.

 

Peter was only trying to help, after all.

 

Peter couldn’t help but look after were the human had gone off to, cocking his head to the side at the odd scent.

 

Yeah, Danny seemed to think that Stiles was pretty annoying, but he was also pretty distinctly interested in him at the same time. Maybe he wasn’t looking in the wrong direction just yet.

 

“Come on, Peter, let’s go play fetch or something. You’re obviously itching to burn off some energy.”

 

Peter gave a distracted wag of his tail, obediently following after his current charge. He didn’t have any issues with that, Stiles was sort of cute when he was happy, and he obviously didn’t need much in the way of entertainment to make him happy.

 

***

 

Stiles let the wolf trail after him all day, not even blinking when Peter went through all steps of shadowing him. Peter even thought about pawing at the bathroom door while Stiles was in there to let him know that he was waiting for him, but that might be going a step too far.

 

No one said anything about it till the Sheriff got home that night.

 

John stopped in the kitchen doorway, looking at Peter with a slightly confused look. Peter wondered if Stiles was going to tell him what he was up to, or if this was going to turn out like Talia and Derek again.

 

“Hey, Stiles, Peter.”

 

He nodded to both of them, pausing to look at what Stiles was cooking on the stove for a moment before loosening his tie and going off in the direction of the stairs. Well, maybe the Sheriff was a relaxed guy.

 

“It’s a good thing I’m not a high schooler. Dad was always protective, I’m not sure what he would do if he found his teenage son being followed by a middle aged werewolf. Not without an explanation at least.”

 

Peter leaned up a little. He was laying down by Stiles’ feet while the man cut up veggies and dropped them in a skillet. He cocked his head to the side to look at Stiles a little, before moving back to laying down on Stiles’ bare feet.

 

Really, he’s going to get cold, he should be wearing socks.

 

“You know, it’s been a long time since this house has had anything but humans and druids in it. He going to be staying a while?”

 

Stiles looked up at his dad for a moment before looking back down to Peter, who was looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes, almost sad at the idea of getting kicked out any time soon. “Well, for dinner, at least.”

 

Peter wagged his tail a few times, before eagerly getting up and heading over to the table, where the sheriff was sitting down with a couple of folders. He was feeling clingy, and Stiles has already told him twice now, that he wouldn’t pet him while he was cooking.

 

Peter wasn’t above getting those pets somewhere else if he needed to.

 

No like he was really all that attached to Stiles, other than needing to find him his soulmate or whatever. He laid his head down on the sheriff’s knee, startling the man before he looked down at him with a little half grin. “Well, I can see your favorite is whoever has the time for you at the moment.”

 

Peter let out a bark, making both Stilinski men laugh at the sound, before John reached down to give him scratches behind his ear, making Peter’s tail thump against the table leg a few times. “Well, I’m not opposed to some company, but this is a little weird.”

 

If Peter were human, he would have shrugged. Instead, he looked over to Stiles, who was still at the stove, giving them both an amused look. “Weirder than you know, Dad.”

  
  



End file.
